Storm Hawks Singalong
by Creep in the Shadows
Summary: Yes, the title says it all! Your favourite characters are singing some goofy songs. Like from Family Guy. Or what have you. Suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

"_Oh this is one fine day to be nude. Yes, this is one fine day to be nude. The birdies are a singing 'Finn, have a nice spring!' And people walking by can look at my thing! Yes this is one fine day to be nude_!"

"FINN! GET SOME CLOTHES ON!!"

"Awww! Admit it, Stork! You're liking the view!"

"What view? There's nothing there to look at!"

_**A/N Admittedly, this is shoooort. But, the next one should be a good few lines longer. Just so you know. Also, if you have any goofy songs for your favourite characters to sing, just click on the lovely, purplish-blue button down there. Hint-tity hint hint. **_


	2. Chapter 2

F is for friends who do stuff together

Piper: F is for friends who do stuff together

U is for you and me

N is for anywhere, anytime at all

Down in the deep blue sea

Lark: F is for Fire that burns down the whole town.

U is for URANIUM...BOMBS!

N is for No survivors when you-

Piper: No, Lark! Those things aren't what fun is all about!

Now, do it like this,

F is for Friends who do stuff to-

Lark: Never! That's completely idiotic!

Piper: Here, Let me help you...

F is for friends who do stuff together.

U is for You and me, TRY IT!

Lark: N is for Anywhere and anytime at all.

Finn & Junko: Up here in the deep blue sky!

Lark: Wait...I don't understand ...I feel all tingly inside...

should we stop?

Piper: No! That's how you're supposed to feel!

Lark: Well I like it! Lets do it again!

Piper: Okay!

Piper & Lark: F is for Frolic through all the flowers.

U is for Ukelele.

N is for Nose picking, sharing gum, and sand licking.

here with my best buddy.

Finn & Junko: Down in the deep blue sea.

_**A/N It's funny, just as I was checking my emails for reviews, spongebob was on and they sang the song! Wow, I didn't expect people to actually like this. **_

_**Oh well! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! **_

_**Luv Creep**_


	3. Chapter 3

F is for friends who do stuff together

Thanks, Crystal Lit Moon!! I actually heard this song on Robot Radaar. Finn sings it. GOODNESS!

Dark Ace: I'm not wearing underwear today! No, I'm not wearing underwear today  
Not that you probably care  
Much about my underwear  
Still none the less I gotta say  
That I'm not wearing underwear today

Master Cyclonis: Get back to your job Throws wrench

Dark Ace: Catches wrench Thanks…Honey?

Master Cyclonis: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

_**A/N If you haven't seen Robot Radaar, or Robot Radaar 2, GO SEE THEM!! GOOODNESS!**_

_**Luv Creep**_


	4. Chapter 4

F is for friends who do stuff together

_**This one's for Black-Wolf-Warrior!**_

_**I'm a Goofy-Goober YEAH!**_

**Aerrow**: Oh I'm a goofy goober yeah  
**Stork**: You're a goofy goober yeah  
**Aerrow & Stork**: Were all goofy goobers yeah  
Goofy goofy goober goober yeah

**Finn**: I'm a goofy goober yeah  
**Junko**: You're a goofy goober yeah  
**Finn & Junko**: Were all goofy goobers yeah  
Goofy goofy goober goober yeah

**Aerrow, Stork, Finn & Junko**: Oh I'm a goofy goober yeah  
You're a goofy goober yeah  
Were all goofy goobers yeah  
Goofy goofy goober goober yeah

I'm a goofy goober yeah  
You're a goofy goober yeah  
Were all goofy goobers yeah  
Goofy goofy goober goober yeah

_**A/N REVIEW!! NEED…MORE…SONGS!!**_

_**Luv Creep**_


	5. Chapter 5

F is for friends who do stuff together

_**Another song from Black-Wolf-Warrior. All hail spongebob! **_

**Finn**: Lets gather around the campfire  
And sing our campfire song  
Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along__

**Aerrow**: Pam Pam Pam!

**Stork: …**

**Finn**:  
C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you dont think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along

C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
Aerrow!

**Aerrow**:  
Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E...

**Finn**:  
Stork, good  
It'll help  
It'll help  
If you just sing along!  
O Yea

_**A/N I'm setting up a HUGE disclaimer on my bio, 'cause frankly, I own zip. **_

_**Thanks for reviewing! **_

_**Luv Creep**_


End file.
